Soul Snatch
by HinataSoup
Summary: A soul reaper who took a soul for herself to have as a zanpakutou spirit. Who is the 'True' villain, and who is the 'True' Hero? - Experimenting the story plot - (Beware of foul language or a gradual of language) Hiatus big time
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own)

Prologue: Soul-Snatch

Wakana stood on a roof top gently tapping her chin in thought, 'Why haven't I gotten a spirit for my sword? Everyone else had, and even the court found it odd that mine hasn't manifested...' . _. Besides for Mayuri Kurotsuchi who wants to test why it's happening, instead of solving it for me_. Her facial expression forming a small pout, before returning to what she saw before her very own eyes. Down in the streets stood a young female that seemed just out of high school running down the side walk, almost like she was running from something.

As Wakana followed the strange teen running down the street. The teen was called, Kokoro, an heiress of a big company of gangsters, but she used the title mainly to scare people. She was chasing someone that came from her home, and stole a family heirloom.  
Kokoro seemed to quickly approach the burglar who was cornered by a crowd of bystanders and a busy street, only to turn around and see the approaching threat, Kokoro herself. As the burglar's hands bunched around what looked like fragile and flimsy looking jewelry, it seemed to enrage Kokoro to see the individual with the items in hand, from what Wakana could see.

Wakana could only watch as she knew that interfering with human affairs was not a soul reapers duty, unless their involved with spirits directly she could not help or hurt the individual, but her thought started to linger as she watched Kokoro. ' _This human is rather impressive, even if she is just a human... She could be useful._..' Only to pause in thought as she saw Kokoro grip the jewels, as she ran past the man and end up in the middle of the busy streets.

Kokoro got hit by one of the many cars that seemed to pass right on by like a multitude of ceros being fired in too many directions to count. But, there was a white car that came and picked her up quickly, then took her to a large building that smelled of medicine and was all white. Wakana searched the building slowly out of both curiosity of the surroundings and for the girl who was hit.

When she got to the room with Kokoro, there sat an elderly woman with gray hair, and some dark purple curls streaking in her hair as she sat by the bed. Wakana could only slowly walk around the room, trying to get a better view of the teen and the elderly woman before her. "Koko, why did you have to get in danger?" the elderly woman whispers softly as her wrinkled hand slowly clasped Kokoro's and squeezed the closer one of the two. Wakana then noticed something that she had not when at the door, the spirit of the teen was sitting next to the elderly woman and the chain was still connecting her to the body.

The spirit version of Kokoro looked up briefly towards the soul reaper, then back towards the elderly woman as she spoke. "Koko... You will be in a coma... For a short... short time..." The elderly woman started to shake and tears started to come from her tightly shut eyes, while squeezing the body's left hand tighter with each short sob, until she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Kokoro watched the elderly woman for a few moments, until a man came in quickly and took her away from the still, and comatosed body. kokoro watched for a moment quietly, then closed her eyes, looking away from the scene, like she was trying to shut it all out with a single motion or sense.

Wakana watched until the two distraught humans left the room, "Your in a coma..." Kokoro remained quiet as Wakana spoke in a simple tone, that seemed rather like it set every word in stone, "You will be trapped here until your body dies or wakes up..." Kokoro clenched her fists tightly for a second, only to release her grip with a soft breathe "You could leave if you obey me." Wakana said then, looking towards Kokoro as their eyes seemed to meet.

Wakana realized that Kokoro looked like an interesting person to keep temporarily, or for a long while if things worked in her favor. Instead of having long ribbon-like hair tied in a twin pony tail style as she suspected, it was all evenly long, but she held a few colorful bandannas within her grasp; giving Wakana the sense that their part of her style in some way.

"Who the hell are you?! Get Out of here!" yelled the spirit of Kokoro, which did not really surprise Wakana, but it made her more curious to solve the mystery she had in mind, and felt like she may be like Kurotsuchi in a way, no matter how much she is disturbed by him.

Wakana could only smile slightly and look at the spirit before her with a quiet look of glee, before saying "Be careful of your words... I can make life for you treacherous, or heavenly

Kokoro (Koko = 'Most important thing' Googled it, may not be accurate)


	2. Chapter 2

(Do not own, just admire the story)

Soul-Snatch: 01

Wakana left the hospital room feeling exhilarated, only to see there were some hollows popping up, at most four and were scattered around the large town being watched, by yours truly. She grabbed the hooked handle of her sword and swiftly unsheathed it. Her eyes gazed at the sword with quiet, and more interest in what it could do with a spirit within, instead of seeing it as a tool for the few first moments.

Wakana was swift in moving towards the hollow and slicing through the arms of it, as they seemed to slowly reach out in what seemed like a feeble attempt at capturing the reaper. As Wakana moved along in purifying the hollow, as she preferred calling, her thoughts went back to a conversation with lieutenant Rukia, but the words themselves slipped her mind. The only real thing that was noticeable was that she looked dark in expression, almost depressed about something.

Wakana shook her head and looked around at the surroundings, "Just need to keep fighting the impure souls that come here..." Looking around Wakana felt like there was something odd coming around, like a source of unspeakable energy that just seemed to float and wander as aimlessly as an actual spirit did. Wakana could only look around, feeling the energy, but also not noticing how it was something similar to how Rukia Kuchiki explained a certain friend's power.

Wakana shook off the surprise of energy in the power to find where the special spirit is, in a feeling of protectiveness over something she wanted as her own, no matter how futile it could be. Then she thought, stopping a few buildings short of the hospital, ' _I need to go see Mayuri-sama and find out how to make this fierce spirit mine._..' Then quickly disappeared to a solid, and solitude location to activate the Senkaimon for her own passage.

Kokoro looked around the room, feeling better alone without the reaper near her, but she also felt like it was the first moment actually seeing where she is at and what is going on. Because on the way to that hospital from where she was at, it was trying to wake up and not be in coma or die, but after ending up in the coma it was dealing with a reaper watching her and giving little to no sympathy to her family.

Kokoro thought to herself, ' _Who is that reaper? Why did the reaper come after me and threaten me._..?' she could only wonder, but her thoughts were calm and her lips cracked slightly into a smile and closed her eyes slightly, then said "That reaper has no idea who she is messing with... when I get out of this, its going down!" wrapping a dark blue bandanna with like red colors in the design, folding it around her head so that it split her hair in to two tails and covered one of her eyes, finishing it off by tying the ends.

A few hours later, Wakana returned to the human world with more energy into her tasks at hand, thinking, ' _I will get a zanpakutou spirit. I will.._.' repeatedly, as she went around slicing through different hollows with the handle of her sword easily sliding through her fingers and never falling out of her grasp, like the perfect dance.. _for fingers and a handle_.

Returning to a nearby rooftop to the hospital, she watched the spirit quietly, and trying to ignore the odd energy she feels every now and then come around. Thinking about how this spirit would be of assistance to her, and if it is not, how Mayuri Kurotsuchi still helps finding her a spirit no matter how vain it is.

~ Rukia stood outside of the Kuchiki house, Wakana stood with Rukia Kuchiki and heard, "How long has it been since your academy days, Waka-Chan?" Wakana only shrunk her head into her should and mumbled, "At least a few months... Why call me that?" For Rukia to stick out her chest and say proudly, "Well I am your superior of course!" only for a huff to go as a complaint, before Rukia quieted a little, "actually... I heard your headed to the human world..." then looked at Wakana with a worried look, before asking, "Still do not know your sword?"

Wakana could only shake her head, before turning to actually look back at Rukia and ask, "Why so worried, you know I am tough as am." trying to sound strong for Rukia, my superior for many years of experience, but broke slightly and said quietly "I am not going to fight people like the vizoreds..." before looking back at the pond and letting the calm scenery come to her. ~

Wakana gave a deep sigh, before opening her eyes again and seeing the spirit looking through the window at her. Eye to eye, as if challenging the hunter into getting its prey, as Wakana felt her fingers tighten into fists and wrapped around the hilt of her sword, while her eyes narrowed on the target. The spirit of Kokoro did not back away from the challenge either, she knew that a reaper would sooner kill then offer any kindness to a spirit on earth, and she also knew that swords were deadly just by watching different movies and reading books.

Wakana jumped towards the building, into the window kicking the glass where the spirit was at down to the ground, only to look down and see the spirit she aimed for was actually not even there at all. Looking around, Wakana saw that the spirit had skid to the wall furthest away from the reaper and instead of looking fearful for the 'after life', she actually seemed to be smiling. Wakana could not tell if the spirit was slightly mad, or just really stupid, but the few thoughts that lingered left Wakana's mind only leaving a smile.

Wakana spoke softly, "My, your a spunky spirit aren't ya?" she then unsheathed her sword and dragged it against the floor of the room, the sounds being of the tapping of footsteps, and the scraping of metal against the linoleum floors as Wakana approached the spirit of Kokoro. Kokoro looked up at Wakana glaring at her, and spoke fiercely, "What the hell is wrong with you, reaper?!" only to have the reaper smile and for her own vision to fade away.

(What happens to Kokoro? What about Wakana and will she get a Zanpakutou spirit?) Dun-dun-dun...


	3. Chapter 3

(Do not own) (I have no bad blood towards any religion or any people who like Bleach or spirits or anything, I am just writing what I gots) (Normal is neither pov I guess)

Slight other side Snippet: Kokoro tugged at the chain attached to her chest for a moment before understanding that it won't budge with her strength, but she partly felt it would be unwise to remove it, especially if it is attached to her physical body. But, the strange reaper suddenly came in and the Soul blacked out.

Soul-Snatch: 02

Wakana's pov,

I left the hospital in the evening and felt exhilarated as well as scared, but pushed those thoughts away to focus on defending Karakura town until I was called back, which was not long. Then I ran towards the 12th division to see Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and to tell him of my amazement. Strangely, no matter how weird Captain Kurotsuchi is and uncaring he is to many people, he does not see me that way even with the problems I have, to where I care about him at least having my side in small discoveries so he can learn about them.

But, suddenly heard the girl's voice, Kokoro's voice from my inner world ringing clearly.

"Release me! Why are you doing this to me?!" Kokoro yells, as she stands in a decently sized room with many musical instruments lying in ready, some with music sheets available and some without. I did not really care for the girl's hollering, but only pity her in the position she is in because I would not want it to happen to me. The girl calmed after yelling into nothingness of the room, probably thinking no one is hearing her, so she starts playing piano softly.

I arrive at the 12th division shortly, and slowly enter in search of the captain. Mayuri was always abusive towards Nemu which was sad because it actually made becoming part of his squad extremely unappealing, so I mainly work to exterminate Hollows and help most souls. I might be from his squad officially, but he usually doesn't need me for anything so I let him know I am either in human world or Soul Society at least, just not in his division exactly.

"I am still reporting to my captain, just keeping a safe distance..." I try to convince myself, as I go towards his office to wait for a meeting with my captain. The spirit, Kokoro, playing instruments within my mind pleasantly and many others at different levels of skill.

Kokoro's Pov,

I woke up in a rather large, but plain room with many musical instruments lying around some resting on stands some on chairs or laid on the floor, hanging on the wall by hooks or types of hangers.

I love musical instruments, but not enough to overlook kidnapping my life, or my SOUL. "Release me! Why are you doing this to me? Do I get a chance to repent for my mistakes? Or are you someone corrupted, like most of society in living... and now dead?" Only to look around and sigh, mumbling "Its like talking to a brick, it won't answer back and its just something to god damn do." I turned towards the many instruments with slight intrigue.

Slowly going towards a grand piano, sitting at the bench right in front of the keys and slowly resting my fingers on the keys themselves. Then started to glide my fingers across with gentle ease that it seems to cause magic in my very being, but the music died down because one instrument never was enough to calm or tame my mind, so I went to another instrument after a few more keys. To rather average white flute, with a red line going along it lightly, like tracing a string.

Wakana's Pov,

I kept hearing Kokoro playing music within my world, which made waiting rather nice, different from trying to entertain myself with trivial games or getting annoyed with how slow time is. I could only huff out air in frustration, I do not want to make this soul suffer, but she is rather interesting to me and it would be disappointing to lose that.

"Wakana... Seat 8, come inside." Captain Kurotsuchi said curtly, before saying quietly towards her, "This best be worth my time, girl." Looking at Wakana with slight suspicion and bitterness, before turning towards his office door and bring his eighth seat in.

Wakana gave a deep bow to her captain and announced quickly, "I was able to capture a soul in my zanpaktou, please see." holding her sword and trying one of the methods to call the spirit, which was meditating, with the blade nearby. But, that did not go as expected for her or her captain as the spirit within the sword started to play the music louder, and bitterly, making them leave the sword alone.

"You captured a soul... But, a previously hollowed soul would of been an interesting specimen to have seen... This is interesting, but that would of been amazing." He started, but slowly started to talk to himself and forget about Wakana and her zanpakutou sword entirely.

Wakana waited a little bit before going back for her sword, then left for her barrack which was not much, because a lot of the funding that was meant for housing of recruits went to experiments so she slept in a tent and lived a camping life style while staying in soul society with her squad. While she did get her own finances from working and was able to buy an outhouse as a better bathroom or a better tent so she can keep more things, she did not want to seem like high maintenance either to some of the guys that were appealing to her, if at all.

"Ha...haaa...haa..." Wakana could hear the soul laughing and say, "ha... You...*Huff huff* you live in a tent? Ha...ha... ha..." From all the laughter the soul barely got what she said out in a intelligent bundle of words. Wakana could only sigh and ignore the rest of what she did say cause she was not really good company at the time being.

(I want to keep writing, just am busying self abit too) Hope you like this chapter at least a bit. Sorry if short


End file.
